Fairy Tail: - The Hydra Saga
by DarkstarX1505
Summary: Ever wondered how those independent guilds function?, if so you've come to the right place. Join Hydra Skull, an independent wizard guild made up of former criminals fighting to protect Fiore, and follow them on their adventures and endless quest to protect the continent and it's people all while dodging those out to put them behind bars. Don't expect great things, just enjoy it.


Hey folks, Dark here. This is just a little note to ley y'all know that you shouldn't expect this to be the greatest piece of literature that you've ever read but anyway I digress. Give it a read see what you think and I'll see you at the end of this chapter. Warning!: - May contain trace amounts of stupid edgy sounding lines (I apologise I can't help it)

* * *

Darkness to darkness, that is all I have ever known; It's almost as if I attract the wrong people but who knows. Who am I you ask well my name is Victoria Rose a wandering mage known as Shade and this is my story.

An outsider, that's what I felt like entering limits of oak town for the first time. It was very unfriendly, people stared, windows shut, stalls closed and perhaps most upsetting of all was the crying children. I had travelled a long way to join the nearby guild my personal Idols, Phantom Lord. I had been told for a long time to join a guild; "you're strong you'll be welcomed" I had been told, this did not seem like a welcoming town. The shackles on my arms continued to rub against my legs as I trudged towards the guild hall, the memories of that place were coming back again. I could hear it, no I could see it.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed as the guards continues to advance the horrible experiments they used to take me away for and nobody lifted a finger to help. "Please get off!" I would cry as they beat me brutally just to get me to move. I never understood at the time how men could be so horrible but as time went on it dawned on me; by my twelfth birthday I had planned a way out and now several weeks later I was here on my way to join a wizard guild. As the screams in my head grew louder I remembered the others, those that weren't so lucky and the darkness began to set in I collapsed on that road and the last thing I remember is thinking "Will I wake up this time?"

I woke up supposedly a week later under the care of the guild I came to join. As I awoke a strange man exclaimed "Oh hoh you've awoken, this is marvellous yes fantastic", then he dashed out of the room seemingly instantaneously. As I tried to get up I felt a stabbing pain in my leg and felt my vision turning red. I realized I had been badly injured, the scar over my eye felt as if I had opened back up and with the crimson droplets came a torrent of unwanted memories. Just then the man entered the room again "non, non, non mademoiselle, you must keep resting" he repeated this as he eased me back into the bed. I weakly stuttered "W-who are you?"; "I am none other than the magnifique monsieur Sol of the element four". That's when it all clicked for me I had passed out on the road and obviously a member of phantom lord had found me and brought me to their guild hall.

"And who might you be mademoiselle?" Sol's words snapped me back to reality "Oh um…my n-name is Victoria, Victoria Rose." "What a lovely name" "Oh um…thank you sir." After that brief exchange I blacked out again. As I started to drift back to consciousness I could hear voices; "Juvia thinks that she'll be fine" said a feminine voice "yeah well it ain't my problem at all" replied a much gruffer masculine voice. I decided to wait it out and soon enough I heard them leave.

I decided now was as good a time as any to get up and examine my surroundings the stabbing pain in my leg had died down slightly and I wanted to know who brought me here; as I stepped out of the room I was immediately stopped by a man who had dark hair and a strange pointy hat and matching jester like robes. I knew I'd seen this man before and that's when it hit me, he was Jose Porla master of Phantom Lord and wizard saint. I instantly slipped into full respect mode against all thought and reason. "Master Jose sir what an honour it is to make your acquaintance", "Now now no need for formalities child how are you doing, when Aria brought you into the guild you were in bad shape and that was two weeks ago." Of course I continued to talk as if I was discussing the world with a creator deity but I said "Um I'm doing better now sir; I can't thank you enough for all your guild has done for me; I will be out of here at your earliest convenience."

I know I started travelling to find this guild and join it but at that time it felt like I taken so much from them and looked weak. "Now child why would you want to do that, we'd love to have a new face around the guild hall", I continued to play myself down mentally and responded "But sir I'm weak surely you wouldn't want a liability like me around." "What's your favourite guild child?", "Phantom Lord Sir", "Well how would you like to become its newest member, it would definitely annoy old Makarov especially considering what we're planning to do soon." In a moment of stupidity and awe I had made up my mind. "If you'll have me sir I'd be honoured to join such a great guild." That was that I became a member of phantom lord that day and my guild mark above my left breast served as a reminder that finally I was wanted.

That guild became like a family to me, in the months I was there I became close to many members of the guild including Juvia and Sol of the element four, despite people's negative opinions of them neither Gajeel nor Master Jose ever treated me badly and even Aria and Totomaru, despite their eccentrics warmed to me as well. By now I'm sure you're wondering what magic type I wield and at the time I knew very little however with Master Jose's assistance I began to learn shadow maker magic, and I can say I thoroughly enjoyed every step of learning it. After a while I grew used to the guild wizard life style and began to make a good living as I grew stronger although this wasn't meant to last.

As it so happened Master Jose had a plan brewing since long before I joined and we went to war with the Fairy Tail guild, after many a battle and many a loss we were defeated and disbanded. With the taste for vengeance and a heavy heart I was forced to leave the guild and so I sought a way to get back at the guild that took everything from me. My search led me far and wide and I made two major discoveries; the first was an ancient text teaching of a long forgotten magic, Shadow God Slayer Magic, and so of course I studied it combining it with my already impressive maker magic I became a force to be reckoned with on that day. The second find was a new guild, Grimoire Heart a dark guild. Its Master Hades was searching for magically gifted children and I suppose he decided I was worthy.

My time in grimoire heart was arguably less pleasant then the time spent in Phantom Lord although equally beneficial, the members were much stronger than that of Phantom Lord and I was constantly training to keep up with the others. I began to particularly enjoy assassination jobs as well during my time there, but enough on that let's talk about the real biggest event in my life. So once again my guild went to war with Fairy Tail and at first I was ready to kill them all I'd spent all that time training to do so but then it happened, among their ranks I saw Juvia and even Gajeel and through a couple of brief exchanges and battles I was able to begin seeing the flaws in following Hades and the points where Master Jose went wrong. I slowly began to switch sides and I realized something on that day, I escaped with the rest of the surviving members of grimoire heart although I saw the dragon Acnologia destroy Tenrou island. Afterwards I knew what had to be done…

I fought Kain and Rustyrose, overpowering them in their weakened states and left I turned myself in to the council and was sentenced to 50 years imprisonment for my crimes. However the reformed Oracion Seis broke into the prison a few years later and in the commotion I slipped out after hearing of the current state of Fairy Tail. Finally in the year X791 Fairy Tail's core members returned and I decided I would make sure they stuck around this time. I visited Juvia in secret a few times but otherwise I would wander around the continent and train as a freelance mage, taking up the alias Shade to avoid authority. I knew Fairy Tail had to survive but I'd discovered something else making me even surer of it. The Alvarez Empire was coming I did not know when but I heard it from a strange oracle and began dedicating myself to defending Fairy Tail from harm.

After the Grand Magic Games a man approached me under the Alias of Photon with a preposition, He'd created a guild of former criminals to do good across the continent and my considerable reputation had met his ears. I decided believing him could further my goals and that's how I met my new guild, my new family the independent guild Hydra Skull. Since then I've become known as the strongest member of the guild and have formed many a close friendship with my guild mates. I'm currently the leader of the elite group Heads of the Hydra and with my guild mates in tow we defend Fairy Tail and the Kingdom of Fiore from those that would do it harm. Even now I continue to believe in Darkness to Darkness, and continually associate with the wrong kind of people although while it's an eccentric group there's no group I'd rather be part of then Hydra Skull.

* * *

So what do you reckon? Not too stupid edgy I hope, either way if you don't like that kind of thing good news!, Vis here is the edgiest character so you shouldn't have to see much more of it until the real fun begins. If you liked it let me know what you think, if you didn't like it let me know why and what I could do better (I'm always looking to improve). Thanks for reading and I hope we'll get the chance to do all this again (Subtle prequel chapter 2 hints are subtle).


End file.
